Llámame antes
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: Toby se ha ido de la ciudad pensando que Spencer le ha engañado, y ella no puede soportr más ver su camioneta vacía aparcada delante de su casa. Basado en algo que dice Spencer en el 2x18, pero más bien situado en el 2x17. Oneshot. RE-UPLOAD


**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ni la serie Pretty Little Liars ni ninguno de sus personajes.

No podía soportar más ver la camioneta de Toby fuera.

Desde que Spencer leyera la nota de despedida que él había dejado en esa misma camioneta, su recuerdo no había cesado de atormentarla a todas horas, hiciese lo que hiciese, y el ver la camioneta vacía a través de la ventana de su habitación no ayudaba.

Dejó el bolígrafo a un lado, cerró el libro con el que se suponía había estado estudiando y abrió el cajón de su escritorio. Las llaves de Toby seguían ahí. Las sostuvo entre las manos y dudó si debía hacerlo o no, pero le bastó volver a mirar por la ventana para decidirse.

Bajó las escaleras prácticamente corriendo pero una vez hubo salido de la casa y se encontró delante del vehículo, sus pasos se ralentizaron. No se sentía bien conduciendola sin su permiso, sin que él estuviese a su lado, pero sabía que si no lo hacía acabaría volviendose loca. Además, su lugar no estaba ahí.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, tomandose un momento antes de arrancar. Una vez lo hubo hecho y la camioneta se puso en marcha, los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla de nuevo.

Casi podía verse a sí misma en el asiento de copiloto, nerviosa e incapaz de imaginar lo mucho que llegaría a significar para ella el chico que conducía la primera vez que montó con él. Tampoco valía la pena centrar su mirada en el reflejo del espejo, ya que ahí había quedado reflejada también la última conversación que tuvo con Toby y el último beso que le dió.

Creyó que lo había llevado bastante bien una vez hasta que hubo aparcado la camioneta delante de su casa, pero cuando el traqueteo del camino cesó y se encontró de nuevo en silencio, sintió que se hundía de nuevo.

Tomó aire, esforzandose por no llorar, y encendió la radio buscando desesperadamente algo en lo que pensar que no fuera Toby, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En cuanto sus dedos pulsaron las teclas y el sonido inundó el espacio, la joven apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y las lágrimas no tardaron en mojar su rostro.

La imagen de Toby dedicandole una sonrisa a la vez que buscaba una emisora que agradase a Spencer se presentó en su cabeza mientras ella acariciaba la textura del asiento, buscando evocar cada sensación posible de cuando él estaba con ella. Cerró los ojos y se lo imaginó a su lado, preocupandose por su estado de ánimo, bromeando para intentar hacerla sonreír, cogiendola de la mano, abrazandola... Su mano se cerró en un puño, sintiendose extraña al no encontrar el calor de la mano amiga que había imaginado a su lado.

Pese a que había empezado a llorar tan silenciosamente que ni ella misma lo había notado, pronto se encontró sollozando sonoramente en el interior de la camioneta, acurrucandose en el asiento que en el pasado había ocupado él y abrazandose las piernas, como si pudiese seguir fingiendo que eran sus brazos los que la rodeaban.

Por la ventana de atrás, pudo ver lo que había quedado del tronco del enorme árbol que una vez adornó el jardín de los Cavanaugh. En lo alto, se encontraba una casa del árbol como las de las películas que Spencer siempre había envidiado de pequeña, refugio que el mismo Toby había construido. Se avergonzó al recordar que en el pasado el verlo allí escondido le provocaba terror y deseó poder volver al tiempo en que el árbol aún estaba en pie para así poder haber sido ella la que le hiciera compañía a ese niño que siempre estaba tan solo.

Recordó las conversaciones que había tenido con Toby, como se había visto a sí misma en sus palabras cuando él hablaba de lo que solía desear tener un lugar en el que sentirse a salvo, cuando hablaba de como ambos habían encontrado ese lugar el uno en el otro. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando recordó como los Cavanaugh se apresuraron a cortar el árbol el año que Toby se fue al internado, destruyendo así el lugar en el que, probablemente, él solía sentirse a salvo antes de encontrarla a ella.

Ahora de aquel refugio de la infancia no quedaba más que un trozo de tronco arraigado aún por las raíces a la tierra, con un montón de leña a su lado. Y eso hizo que el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea volviera también a su memoria. Spencer contandole a Toby aquella vez que se escapó de casa, la mano de él apretando con fuerza la suya mientras le decía aquellas palabras que no había sido capaz de olvidar.

"Si alguna vez vuelves a sentir que quieres escaparte, llámame antes".

Ahora era Toby el que se había necesitado escaparse. Se recordó a sí misma, lo suficientemente alterada por su pelea con Melissa como para querer huir de casa, e imaginó lo traicionado y solo que había debido sentirse Toby para querer hacer lo mismo. Para huir sin contar con ella, sin llamarla antes.

Sabía que lo hacía para protegerlo, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que todo era culpa suya. Si no hubiese vuelto a verle tras que A le advirtiera que no debía hacerlo, no habría tenido que mentirle así a Toby. Si no se hubiese acercado a él en primer lugar, nada de todo aquello habría pasado... Pero entonces ambos seguirían viendo un enemigo el uno en el otro, y la verdad es que no sabía lo que era peor.

Se sentía egoísta, sabía que Toby habría preferido que ella le dijese la verdad, enfrentarse a lo que hiciese falta y arriesgarse por ella, incluso... Se planteó si Toby estaría dispuesto a arriesgarse del todo, a morir por ella, y el rotundo "sí" que apareció en su mente junto a la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre hizo que una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad la atravesara, haciendo que tuviese que cubrirse el rostro en un vano intento de ocultar su llanto.

Hizo un esfuerzo por limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, dejando sus muñecas manchadas del maquillaje que las lágrimas habían borrado de su rostro, y trató de tranquilizarse. Aún con un ligero temblor, empezó a mirar por los asientos y buscó algo que Toby hubiese podido dejarse allí. Se dijo que tal vez la nota no era lo único que había dejado para ella, pero lo que encontró no parecía dejado a drede.

No era más que una camiseta blanca de tirantes, incluso algo manchada de tierra por el pecho, pero la idea de que hubiese estado en contacto con su cuerpo, de que tal vez aún tuviese impregnado su olor, la impulsaron a apresurarse a cogerla y aferrarla contra ella. Era un gesto infantil que seguramente habría evitado en público, pero que no había necesidad de evitar cuando estaba sola, o cuando estaba con él.

Aquella noche se acostó con la camiseta puesta. Se recostó preguntandose dónde estaría Toby en aquel momento. Si tendría algún sitio donde dormir, si tendría frío y, sobretodo, esperando que, fuera, en algún lugar, él también estuviese pensando en ella. Sin dolor, ni resentimiento, tan sólo recordando la noche que durmieron juntos y deseando tanto como ella que aquella noche se encontrasen juntos también.

El aroma característico de Toby que aún desprendía la camiseta acompañó sus sueños, permitiendole poder verle una vez más en un sueño dulce, tranquilo. Sin nada que los interrumpiese, ni ningún problema que los preocupase; sin siquiera pertenecer a ninguna familia en concreto ni tener ningún tipo de recuerdo negativo del otro. Sólo él y ella, otra vez juntos.


End file.
